1992
Events *2nd January - A JCB at Home Farm cuts an electrical cable, causing an explosion and power cuts. *5th January - Aaron Livesy is born to Chas Dingle and Gordon Livesy. *9th January - Amos Brearly returns to Spain. *6th February - Sarah Connolly throws a drink over Lynn Whiteley when she discovers Lynn has been hitting on her boyfriend. *20th February - Seth Armstrong is knocked unconscious when crates fall on him. *26th March - Two guys arrive at Emmerdale Farm for Mark Hughes's party, but when they are thrown out by Michael Feldmann, they throw a rock through a window. Jack Sugden confronts them but they beat him up with a piece of wood. *21st April - Adam Barton is born to James and Moira Barton. *28th April - A gate is left open and Kim and Kathy Tate's ponies escape. A lorry driver accidentally plows into them and one has to be put down. *19th May - Michael Feldmann punches Eric Pollard in the Woolpack. *9th June - First appearance of Neil Kincaid. *11th June - Kim Tate falls off her horse and suffers a miscarriage. Her husband, Frank, is surprised as he didn't know she was pregnant. First appearance of Lorraine Nelson. *23rd June - Eric Pollard proposes to Elizabeth Feldmann. * 26th June- Finn Barton is born to James Barton and Emma Barton *2nd July - A woman arrives at the cottage, telling Nick Bates that Alice is not his and Elsa Feldmann's child before snatching her. *7th July - The woman who snatched Alice Bates turns out to be a mental hospital patient and is re-admitted. *23rd July - Rachel Hughes breaks off her engagement to Michael Feldmann. *13th August - Melanie Clifford gets a shock when a man in a mask taps on her window. *8th September - Elizabeth Feldmann returns home to discover her home has been ransacked. *15th September - A social worker arrives at 3 Demdyke Row as someone has reported Alice Bates as a potentially unsafe child. *17th September - Michael Feldmann and Steve Marshal rob Home Farm, leaving Joe Sugden badly injured. *24th September - Alan Turner fires Carol Nelson from her job at The Woolpack after she admits to calling social services on Nick Bates and Archie Brooks. *1st October - Steve Marshal is arrested for the Home Farm robbery, having been set up by Eric Pollard. *6th October - Eric Pollard and Elizabeth Feldmann marry. Michael Feldmann is arrested for the Home Farm robbery. *8th October - First appearance of Sangeeta Parmar. *15th October - Lorraine Nelson reveals to Lynn Whiteley that her father sexually abused her. *20th October - Lorraine Nelson reports her father to the police for rape. *27th October - In the show's first five-hander, Lorraine Nelson reveals the truth about her father to her mother. *10th November - First appearance of Jayesh Parmar. *17th November - Kathy Tate discovers Kim Tate and Neil Kincaid's affair. Joe Sugden punches Jack Sugden when Jack says he refuses to look after Joe's step-children. *8th December - Amos Brearly returns to the village. *10th December - Jayesh Palmer is attacked by youths. *15th December - First appearance of Leonard Kempinski. *24th December - Frank Tate throws his wife Kim out of Home Farm after he discovers her affair with Neil Kincaid. Amos Brearly returns to Spain. (Final appearance of the character until 1993) *29th December - A drunk Frank Tate attacks Neil Kincaid. Real life events *8th July - Kelsey-Beth Crossley (Scarlett Nicholls) is born. *29th August - Teddy Turner (Bill Whiteley) dies. *15th September - Emmerdale introduces a new title sequence and theme tune. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *igPAGENAME} at Wikipedia Category:1992